Prize For Captain
by Votte Femme
Summary: Captain HYDRA begitu terobsesi kepada sang billionare tersebut. Bukan karena uang, bukan juga karena kekuatan, melainkan karena suatu desir hangat yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Fich ini sedikit ngebajak film lain. I don't own the picture. HIATUS FOR LONG TIME.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hai saya adalah penulis baru di fandom Avengers. Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tak ada maksud untuk mencuri karya aslinya. Fich ini sedikit mengandung unsur twist walaupun sebenanrnya saya sendiri kurang pandai bikin cerita _twisted story._ Yang pasti Marvel bukan punya saya. Enjooyyy!**

* * *

.

.

 **Prize For Captain**

 **.**

.

* * *

Plot: 'What if' Steve dan Bucky ditemukan oleh HYDRA setelah perang dunia ke II selesai. Steve Rogers memegang jabatan sebagai supervillain bernama Captain HYDRA sekaligus ketua HYDRA secara resmi setelah kematian Red Skull dalam WW II . Chitauri tetap menyerang bumi, tragedi kelahiran Ultron tetap terjadi tapi JARVIS tidak mati. Anggota resmi Avengers adalah Ironman, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Thor, Ant-man, Spider-man, Vision, Falcon, Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTW, saya sedikit ngebajak DC & Agent of SHIELD ke dalam cerita saya biar alurnya lebih seru. enjooyyy!**

.

.

.

New York, kota yang disebut sebagai _the city that never sleep_. Kota di mana organisasi superhero bernama Avengers beroperasi sekaligus menetap. Warga New York sudah memandang Avengers sebagai fenomena yang 'normal' dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, walau pun baru terasa kemarin chitauri menyerang bumi.

Bicara soal organisasi superhero, sebenarnya masih banyak organisasi lain seperti X-Men, Fantastic 4, Guardians of the Galaxy, Defenders, Justice League, Teen Titans, Outlaws, dll.

Menurut berita yang beredar dari seorang penjual koran bernama Stan lee, baru-baru ini Justice League dan Avengers membangun sedikit hubungan baik, mengingat bahwa kedua organisasi superhero ini sering bertabrakan setiap kali supervillain (alien misalnya) menyerang bumi.

Pernah sekali, suatu hari seorang (kalau dia masih bisa dikatakan manusia) badut gila bernama Joker masuk ke dalam kota New York untuk menyebarkan gas tertawa beracun. Saat itu, seorang pria bernama Phil Coulson sedang asyiknya menyantap kopi di pagi hari sampai ia melihat sebuah kotak berukuran raksasa dengan lambang badut tertawa melayang tepat di atas kedai kopi kesayangannya.

Beruntung di waktu yang sama seorang (ya, kalau dia juga masih bisa dikatakan manusia) billionare kaya raya bernama Tony Stark datang untuk memborong kedai kopi tersebut dengan maksud agar supaya para agent SHIELD tidak punya tempat nongkrong di New York. Sebelum kotak raksasa tersebut meledak, dengan sigap Tony berubah menjadi Ironman lalu memindahkan kotak besar itu ke Samudera Pasifik.

Tanpa menunggu lama Phil langsung menahan Joker yang bersembunyi di balik kasir kedai kopi sebelum Joker berhasil kabur pulang ke Gotham dengan bantuan tembakan laser Ironman. Kini, sang badut gila ditahan di penahanan SHIELD yang tentunya memiliki penjagaan ketat 24 jam a.k.a susah diterobos kecuali kalau Joker adalah anggota HYDRA atau meta-human seperti Hulk.

Awalnya Batman tersinggung & marah besar karena villain langganannya dibawa oleh Avengers. Batman pikir Avengers akan menyiksa atau membunuh Joker untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Injustice League (semacam organisasi supervillain di DCU). Apalagi gosip hangat yang beredar di kalangan superhero tentang kenyataan bahwa selama ini HYDRA ada di dalam SHIELD.

Batman sampai jauh-jauh datang ke New York untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Ironman, namun setelah melihat keadaan Joker yang telah mendapat pertolongan mental dari Black Widow, bahkan Joker sampai menangis menyesal atas segala hal yang telah ia lakukan, Batman pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai Avengers sebagai teman bukan lawan.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya Justice League membangun hubungan baik dengan Avengers." Kata Batman sebelum pulang kembali ke Gotham.

Tetapi tak ada satu pun yang menyadari, di dalam kedai kopi yang sama, di waktu yang sama sebelum Joker hendak mengacaukan kota New York, sepasang bola mata biru _sapphire_ memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Tony Stark ketika sang Ironman memasuki kedai kopi.

Seringai aneh muncul di balik wajah tampannya. Tangan pria tersebut yang sedari tadi menulis di atas dokumen putuh bersih dengan bahasa aneh mulai menggambar seluruh lekuk tubuh Tony secara keseluruhan.

.

.

Pagi itu bukanlah pagi yang damai bagi Avengers dikarenakan Nick Fury baru saja mengirimkan mereka semacam berita kecil yang bisa saja membuat Bruce Banner langsung berubah menjadi _the other guy_.

"HYDRA MENCULIK AYAH BETTY?" jerit Bruce panik, _luckily enough_ Natasha segera mengelus pundaknya "Tenang dulu _big guy._ Kita harus memastikan dulu benar atau tidaknya berita itu." Bujuk Natasha.

"Kau benar Nat," Tony masuk ke dalam ruang TV sambil memainkan IPad di tangannya "Baru saja aku mendapatkan E-mail kasus dari Letjen Ross beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin saja berita itu cuma hoax belaka, atau orang yang HYDRA tahan hanya kebetulan orang yang mirip." Jelas Tony sebelum memperlihatkan apa yang ia cari di IPadnya lewat hologram.

Terlihat jelas dalam layar hologram itu video seorang pria tua berbaju militer yang memakai kacamata hitam yang dibekap lalu diseret paksa masuk ke dalam mobil hitam. Bruce segera menyadari bahwa orang tersebut bukan Ross, muncul sedikit rasa lega di dadanya sekaligus rasa panik kepada siapa pun itu orang yang HYDRA salah tangkap.

"Siapa kakek tua itu?" Tanya Bruce kepada Tony sebelum Clint sempat bertanya.

"Dia Stan Lee, pria legendaris yang telah meraih kesuksesannya sampai ke MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)." Jawab Vision sebelum Tony sempat membrowsing data tentang kakek tua di layar hologram.

"Loh bukankah dia si penjual koran di Manhattan?"

"Kurasa dia mirip dengan bartender di bar Texas tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan Wade Wilson."

"Dia juga mirip dengan tukang pos yang mengantarkan majalah mingguan tiap senin."

"Dia mirip seperti orang yang meminjamkanku celana ketika aku sadar setelah berubah menjadi Hulk di Indonesia."

"Kupikir kita baru saja mengorder pizza semalam yang lalu dan dialah si agen delivery-nya…."

Mereka semua terdiam, tak ada yang berani berkomentar sampai Wanda yang memecah keheningan "Jadi, apa sebaiknya kita menolong pria bernama Stan Lee ini?"

"Kurasa tak perl-"

"TONNYYY/STAAARKKK!"

"Ok _guys_ mari kita selamatkan makhluk bernama Stan Lee ini." _Daripada aku mati dihajar kalian beramai-ramai_ batin Tony.

"JARVIS, siapkan 5 pesawat jet untuk kami & periksa koordinat yang Fury kirim ke kami!. Kurasa sebaiknya aku tidak membawa banyak orang, jadi aku akan membawa Spider-man, Falcon, Natasha & Ant-man."

"Baik sir." Jawab JARVIS.

"Kau serius hanya membawa kami?" tanya Peter, insting laba-labanya mendadak menyala. Tony menjawab "Akan lebih baik jika kita tidak membawa banyak orang untuk serangan langsung ke markas HYDRA. Lagipula kita hanya akan menyelamatkan seorang kakek ajaib. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan memanggil beberapa dari kalian untuk menyusul kami."

Sayangnya, ketika Avengers sudah bersiap-siap berangkat untuk menyelamatkan Stan Lee, tak ada yang memberitahu mereka bahwa kakek ajaib bernama Stan Lee ini telah menyelamatkan dirinya dengan menyamar menjadi pilot HYDRA…

Entah apa kakek ajaib itu bisa mengendarai pesawat atau tidak.

.

.

Di sebuah markas yang beroperasi di bawah laut, seorang pria bermata biru _sapphire_ memperhatikan gerak-gerik Avengers melalui CCTV yang telah ia retas tanpa sepengetahuan JARVIS.

Di belakang kursi yang ia duduki, seorang agent HYDRA bernama Rumlow atau sering disebut Crossbones melaporkan tentang kakek tua yang mereka pikir adalah Jenderal Ross berhasil kabur dikarenakan kelalaian penjaga sel.

"Maafkan saya, Captain. Saya bersedia menerima hukuman apa pun."

" _It's okay_ , aku sudah menduga dia bukan Ross dan aku juga sudah menduga bahwa kakek itu bisa kabur dengan cara mengelabuhi kita"

Menyadari sorot kebingungan dari bawahannya, Captain HYDRA menjelaskan maksud dari penculikan tersebut.

"Semenjak awal tujuanku menyuruh kalian menculik kakek tua yang kalian 'pikir' dia adalah Ross, sebenarnya hanya untuk memancing Avengers kemari. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan kau dan regumu 'salah' menangkap orang, jadi kita tak perlu repot 'membuang' kakek tua itu ketika Avengers datang kemari."

"Intinya meskipun Avengers datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan kakek tua ini, segalanya hanya percuma karena kita hanya menggunakan kakek ini sebagai bait. Kalau kau takut kalau sampai kakek tua itu menyebarkan informasi tentang HYDRA, kurasa kita tak perlu memikirkannya. Karena aku baru saja mendapatkan data tentang kakek itu dan dia bukan tipikal orang yang akan menceritakan hal-hal 'menakjubkan' yang ia alami dalam hidupnya. Kau boleh pergi."

Meski masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti, Rumlow segera keluar dari kantor sang ketua HYDRA setelah mengatakan 'Hail HYDRA'.

Seringai muncul di bibir sang Captain HYDRA. Senyuman sinis yang mampu menarik hati perempuan mana pun, bahkan perempuan baik-baik sekalipun dapat berubah menjadi _bitch_ hanya dengan melihat lekuk wajah sempurna pria ini.

" _Come to me, Tony Stark….._ " bisiknya lembut.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

 **YAAAPPPPP bagaimana pendapat anda tentang chapter 1 ini? Saya nggak minta banyak tapi kalau anda punya saran atau komentar silakan di-review. Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trap

**YAAAPPPP AKHIRNYA FICH INI SAMPAI KE CHAP 2! Thanks ya buat yang udah ngereview & membaca fich ini demi ane *** **nangis terharu** ***. Kali ini ane sedikit mencuri ide Sabaku no Ghee-san tentang** _ **starkphone.**_ **Mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan kata atau bahasa jadi author minta maaf sebelumnya ya** _ **. ENJOOYYYYY!**_

* * *

.

.

 **Prize For Captain**

.

.

* * *

Plot: Avengers memutuskan untuk menolong seorang kakek-kakek nan ajaib bernama Stan Lee yang HYDRA salah kira sebagai Letjen Ross. Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya penculikan itu hanya bait untuk memancing mereka datang ke markas HYDRA.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ke arah koordinat yang telah JARVIS analisa memakan waktu sekitar 6 jam lebih meskipun saat ini mereka mengendarai 5 _starkjet_ yang digosipkan sebagai pesawat jet tercepat di USA sekaligus pesawat jet teraman untuk orang yang tak punya asuransi jiwa.

Boleh saja Scott Lang (Ant-man) atau Natasha Romanoff mengeluhkan 1 atau 2 hal tentang kekurangan pesawat jet yang kini mereka tumpangi, tetapi mereka belum siap untuk merasakan 'wahana' terjun bebas tanpa parasut ala _Stark inc_.

Bicara soal terjun bebas tanpa parasut, semua lelaki Stark tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya benci apabila ada seseorang yang menghina teknologi mereka, bahkan presiden sekali pun pernah melakukan lombat bebas ke dalam Samudera Hindia secara 'sukarela' setelah mengeluhkan kapal pesiar milik Howard Stark.

"Aahh~~ berapa lama lagi kapal ini sampai ke tempat tujuan? Sebenarnya markas HYDRA itu sejauh apa sih?" keluh Sam Wilson (Falcon) sembari memainkan _candy crush_ di smartphone pribadinya "Lihat! Aku berhasil memecahkan rekor _candy crush_ -mu Pete, dengan skor 99999999999998!"

"Huh? Tak mungkin! Akan kukalahkam skormu ." balas Peter gemas sambil memainkan _starkphone_ miliknya. Peter sudah mencetak angka sebagai pemilik skor tertinggi _candy crush_ di New York. Oke, setidaknya ada dua orang yang menikmati perjalanan panjang ini. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Tony, ia sedang terlelap di dalam jet setelah 3 hari berturut-turut tidak tidur karena – _you_ - _know_ - _what_ \- menghabiskan waktu di dalam lab menciptakan Iron suit nomor alpha terbaru.

Natasha memutuskan untuk ikut tidur selama perjalanan berlangsung. Tak baik membuang energi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan tiba terutama bila beberapa jam lagi kau akan segera memasuki sarang predator ganas macam markas HYDRA.

Berbeda dengan Scott, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim E-mail kepada sang putri tercinta, memberitahu kepada gadis belia itu bahwa sang ayah akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya beberapa minggu lagi. Tak lama setelah itu Scott menghabiskan waktu dengan _chatting_ bersama putrinya yang rupanya sedang membuka situs Yahoo tepat setelah Scott mengirim pesan.

Tony tertidur pulas di dalam jet tanpa melepaskan iron suitnya. Iron suit yang saat ini ia pakai memiliki tingkat kecepatan maksimal sekitar 2 mach di udara bebas, ia hendak menandingi gurita kuning bernama Korosensei dari TV Show kesukaan Peter.

Bagaimana dengan sisa Avengers lain yang tak ikut misi? Mari kita intip sebentar…

.

.

Dalam Avengers Tower, beberapa detik setelah kepergian Tony dkk, Avengers lain yang tak ikut misi berkumpul di dalam ruang santai. Ruang santai di lantai Avengers lebih pantas disebut _presidental room_ dilihat dari seluk beluk nan mahal, kebersihan tiap sudut, harum aroma terapi guna melepas stress, kumpulan film best seller, sofa empuk, dapur pribadi penuh nilai seni, kamar mandi luas bagaikan kolam renang, dsb. Keluarga Stark memang berlebihan.

Dapat kita lihat Maximoff bersaudara mengajarkan Vision cara memasak makanan Eropa, Bruce & Clint menggosipkan tentang obat mistis bernama 'mastin kulit manggis' yang beredar di ASEAN, sisanya, Thor, sang dewa petir, heboh sendiri menonton film galau bernama 'Ayat-Ayat Cinta' dari Indonesia.

" _For God Sake_ Thor, itu cuma film, kau tak perlu sampai menangis seperti melihat kawanmu mati dalam perang." Bujuk Pietro (Quicksilver) yang rupanya telah duduk di samping sang dewa sambil membawa semacam kudapan hangat yang baru ia selesai buat.

Mengelap bulir-bulir deras dari kedua matanya, Thor menjawab "Tetapi lihatlah cover depan film ini! Dikatakan 'based of true story', berarti kisah ini benar-benar terjadi! Tega sekali si sutradara membiarkan artis pemain fim ini mati di akhir cerita."

Menyerngit bingung, Vision berhenti memotong bawang bombay lalu bertanya kepada Wanda sebagus apakah film tersebut yang hanya dijawab oleh sang Scarlet Witch dengan kedua bahu terangkat tanda tak tahu.

Bruce berdehem menahan tawa, disusul oleh Clint yang terkikik geli "Thor, tak semua adegan yang ada di film betul-betul mengikuti kisah aslinya. Lagipula bukan artisnya yang mati, mereka hanya memperagakan tokoh di dalam cerita, seperti theater misalnya." Jelas Clint sebelum Thor hendak mencari siapa nama dan tempat tinggal sang sutradara.

Dunia perfilman tak selalu mengikuti naskah atau skripsi asli karena kebijakan sutradara atau kadang permintaan artis itu sendiri supaya naskah dipotong. Apalagi novel, belum tentu semua adegan asli dalam cerita dimunculkan.

" _Well, welcome to Midgard, . You'll find more strange thing about us soon. Or maybe you're Asgardian is the the freakiest or the foolest among us._ "

" _That's rude Barton!_ " bentak Thor langsung menyiapkan tinjunya, walau pun ia termasuk salah satu dewa terbijak * **mungkin** * di Asgard, ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menghina marga atau merendahkan bangsanya.

"Whoa whoa bukan aku yang mengatakannya!"bantah Clint kaget "kau 'kan yang barusan bicara, _big guy_?" tanya Clint kepada lawan bicara di sebelahnya, yang malah ia temukan tergeletak pingsan di tempat.

Bukan hanya Bruce, di samping sofa tempat Thor menonton mereka lihat Pierto, Vision & Wanda ikut tergeletak begitu saja. Baru saja keduanya hendak membangunkan kawan mereka, mendadak Clint merasa kepalanya begitu berat, dan akhirnya ia menysusl tak sadarkan diri. Thor berusaha membangunkan kawan-kawannya sampai ia menyadari wangi aroma terapi yang lembut perlahan menjadi semakin tajam bagaikan bau tumbuhan di…..

"Tak mungkin, bagaimana bisa di Midgard…." Belum sempat Thor melanjutkan perkataannya, pandangannya mulai kabur, kesadaran & tenaga yang ada di dalam dirinya perlahan menghilang.

" _See what I told you before? You'd gonna find more stange thing about us soon, from now._ "

.

.

Maria Hills memencet tombol elevator bercetak A atau lantai khusus Avengers di samping tombol bercetak C atau lantai khusus Casino, Fury memerintahkan Maria untuk menyampaikan kabar bahwa korban yang diculik oleh HYDRA bukan Letjen Ross melainkan seorang komikus terkenal dan korban telah berhasil melarikan diri ke Hawaii.

Director Fury bisa saja menyampaikan informasi ini kepada mereka face-to-face dengan via online tetapi tak ada satu pun yang mengangkat remote untuk menyalakan pesan online di televisi. Sepertinya prasangka Fury tentang Tony Stark berencana memblokir seluruh jaringan komunikasi di seluruh Avengers Tower mulai terbukti benar.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, bukan lantai A yang ia temui, melainkan lantai B atau _Beach_ yaitu lantai pribadi keluarga Stark yang menyerupai simulasi Pantai Maldives dari Sri Lanka. Kalau tidak salah Tony berencana 'memindahkan' lantai ini ke villanya di Malibu.

Berpikir bahwa ia salah memencet tombol, Maria segera menutup pintu lift dan kembali memencet tepat di tombol A, kali ini ia malah menemui lantai _ballroom_. Memencet tombol sekali lagi dan akhirnya ia menemui lantai kerja eksekutif pegawai _Stark inc_ alias lantai kerjanya sendiri.

Ia langsung menghubungi bagian _Engineer_ untuk memeriksa adanya kerusakan dan hanya dijawab oleh staff khusus perbaikan "Data yang ada tak menunjukkan kerusakan apa pun di elevator baik dari luar maupun dalam, _ma'am._ Tetapi akan segera kami periksa secara manual semua kabel pengangkut di dalam gedung" jelas si ketua regu setelah mengecek keadaan elevator dari _Stark E-system_.

"Jangan-jangan…" Maria memanggil JARVIS, menanyakan keamanan protokol gedung. Tetapi sang komputer cerdas tak merespon sepatah kata pun. Tak mungkin ia meminta bantuan Pepper yang sedang menghabiskan masa liburan di Paris untuk memeriksa protokol keamanan gedung setelah wanita karir tersebut lembur berminggu-minggu, lagipula ia yakin Pepper pasti memblokir nomor semua pegawai Stark supaya liburannya tak terganggu.

"Aneh" bisik Maria pelan. Agak menyesal karena menolak tawaran mempelajari keamanan _Stark inc_ oleh Happy.

Bicara soal Happy, pria itu sedang dalam masa istirahat setelah mengetahui tekanan tensi darahnya tinggi. Pepper dan Tony menyuruh Happy beristirahat sampai tensi darahnya rendah, tentu saja Happy tak menolak. Lagipula nyawa manusia tak dapat dibeli, kata Tony sehari setelah Happy mengambil masa istirahat.

Maria mencoba menghubungi Natasha, Clint, Scott, Sam, Bruce dan Avengers lain, panggilannya malah dijawab oleh sang operator 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jaringan' seakan mereka semua meniru Tony memblokir nomor orang SHIELD.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko lebih besar, apalagi kalau sampai insting agennya benar, Maria segera menghubungi nomor Fury.

"Director Fury, Agent Hills melapor. Saya rasa ada penyerangan di dalam Avengers Tower."

"Laporkan detailnya." Perintah Fury

Maria menjelaskan segala keanehan yang ia alami sambil keluar secepatnya dari gedung, khawatir apabila musuh menyadari segala gerak-geriknya.

"Saya curiga ada yang memblokir komunikasi dengan Avengers." Jelas Maria "Siapa pun pelakunya, pasti sudah memperkirakan kapan keadaan Avengers Tower lengah. Dan _sir_ , dengan hormat saya memohon izin untuk membela diri (bertarung) karena kupikir jika Tower memang diserang, berarti musuh ada dimana-mana…"

"Kuterima laporanmu. Aku sendiri juga sedang mencoba menghubungi Agent Black Widow. Aku minta kau berhati-hati, Hills."

"Terima kasih _sir_."

Menutup pembicaraan, Maria berjalan kembali memasuki gedung secara normal. Ia melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan, tak ada yang mencurigakan, semua individu di lantai dasar terlihat biasa saja. Lalu ia segera pergi menuju ke lantai A melalui tangga darurat. Agak berbahaya tetapi inilah kelebihan agen SHIELD, dapat meloncati puluhan lantai tanpa tergelincir bagaikan ninja.

Sampai di depan lantai pintu darurat berlambang A, Maria mempersiapkan pistol tanpa suara & mendobrak pintu secara kasar. Hal pertama yang muncul di depannya adalah seorang pria tinggi yang sedang membopong Maximoff bersaudara di kedua tangannya. Disusul beberapa pria misterius yang ikut membopong Avengers lainnya.

"Winter Soldier!" bentak Maria refleks menembaki sosok pria tinggi tersebut.

Winter Soldier menangkis tembakan dari Maria menggunakan tangan kirinya yang merupakan besi vibranium. "взять их для меня (Bawa mereka untukku)" ia menyuruh pria lain yang ia bawa untuk menggantikannya membopong Maximoff bersaudara. Lambang baju serta jaket mereka telah menunjukkan jati diri mereka.

HYDRA

.

.

Natasha terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi 'PIPIPIP' dari gelang yang ia selalu gunakan. Bunyi barusan menandakan dia mendapat pesan dari SHIELD, pengirim pesan pastilah Direktor Fury karena hanya Fury yang tahu kode _network_ gelang miliknya. Ketika ia buka pesan tersebut…

" _What the hell?_ "

Bukan surat penting yang ia dapatkan atau pun perintah misi baru, melainkan poster Nick Fury ketika sang Direktor masih menjadi seorang petinju amatir.

" _Fury, you'd gotta be kidding me._ Tak mungkin kau repot-repot mengirim pesan kepadaku kalau bukan hal penting." Keluh Natasha sebelum menganalisis baik-baik poster visual kiriman Fury. Natasha menemukan ada kejanggalan di daerah kebotakan sang mantan petinju, Nampak sejambul calon rambut muncul di atas kepala Fury. Natasha meng-klik jambul tersebut, dan akhirnya menemukan surat sungguhan. Begitu Natasha membacanya, ia langsung menghubungkan komunikasi dengan _starkjet_ lainnya.

"SEMUANYA BANGUN! AVENGERS TOWER TELAH DISERANG!"

Peringatan Natasha sukses mebuat skor _candy crush_ lenyap, E-mail salah terkirim, mimpi berenang di Niagara menjadi mimpi kena tsunami, keseimbangan salah satu _starkjet_ hampir hilang, dst.

"APAAA?" Teriak Tony setelah berhasil kabur dari mimpi tsunami.

"Black Widow, tolong jangan bercanda." Pinta Scott.

Natasha membetulkan nada bicaranya "Aku tak bohong, Fury baru saja mengirim pesan menurut laporang Hills kepadaku. Seseorang berhasil membobol keamanan gedung, JARVIS tak merespon apa pun semenjak kita pergi, aku mencoba menelepon Clint tetapi ia tidak menjawab," jelas Natasha "belum 100% pasti, tetapi aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi di Avengers Tower. Ngomong-ngomong Stan Lee berhasil kabur ke Hawaii dan ia kabur dengan cara…"

Mendengar berita tersebut, Tony langsung menghubungi JARVIS selagi Natasha belum selesai menjelaskan, benar kata Natasha, JARVIS tak menggubris segala perintah Tony.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera pulang. Sudah kuduga seharusnya kita tak perlu menolong kakek nan ajaib itu. FRIDAY, ubah koordinat kami kembali menuju Avengers Tower." Perintah Tony sambil mengeluhkan kejadian hari ini. Instingnya benar untuk tidak menolong Stan Lee & hanya membawa 4 orang melaksanakan misi.

"Baik _sir_." Jawab FRIDAY, salah satu komputer cerdas lain selain JARVIS.

"Dan sambung protokolmu dengan JARVIS juga."

"Koneksiku dengan JARVIS telah menghilang, _sir_. Saya rasa seseorang telah meretas atau lebih buruk lagi berhasil mengendalikan JARVIS".

Mendengar jawaban dari FRIDAY, Tony memijit batang hidungnya frustasi. Siapa gerangan orang jenius –tapi tak sejenius diriku, _by Tony Stark_ \- yang berhasil meretas JARVIS? Hanya dirinya-lah, sang pencipta JARVIS yang tahu segala hal tentang kelemahan JARVIS. Kalau pun Phil Coulson atau Nick Fury dapat menyadap protocol JARVIS, setidaknya JARVIS akan membetulkan sistemnya sendiri dan balas mengirim virus level tinggi perusak _protective-memory-system_ ke komputer pusat SHIELD. Jangan Tanya, hal tersebut memang pernah terjadi. Perusahaan Stark sampai dituntut sejumlah 6 digit oleh dewan pembentuk SHIELD.

Dan jangan Tanya juga kenapa Howard Stark hampir mengulangi insiden Bandung Lautan Api setelah seorang politikus Indonesia menghina produk baru kapal perang Stark. Semua lelaki Stark itu sama, tak suka apabila ciptaan mereka direndahkan.

Tunggu dulu! Kalau memang JARVIS telah diretas dan seseorang saat ini mengendalikan JARVIS, berarti ke mana kapal jet ini menuju jikalau ia tak memutar balik tujuan mereka?

"FRIDAY, tolong periksa kembali koordinat yang diperiksa oleh JARVIS."

"Koordinat ini menuju ke Macau, _sir._ Perjalanan ke sana hanya memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam dengan menggunakan _starkjet._ "

Semuanya terdiam, saling bertanya di dalam hati "Kalau begitu ke mana tadi JARVIS mengirim kami kalau saja tadi kau tak membalik arah?" Tanya Peter panik.

"JARVIS mengirim anda…. Ke arah salah satu pulau tak berpenghuni di Indonesia yang telah dibeli oleh pihak swasta. Terletak 20 km di sebelah Bali. Pemilik pulau secara resmi adalah seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Steven Rogernes. Saya pikir pulau itu penuh predator ganas seperti ular dan biawak. Banyak burung pemakan daging berkeliaran di situ, lautan di sekitar pulau penuh dengan hiu ganas." Jelas FRIDAY.

 **BRAAAKKKKKK!**

"Sial! Kita telah ditipu!" kutuk Scott di tengah rasa syok setelah memukul kursi yang ia duduki. "Sepertinya rencana HYDRA yang sesungguhnya adalah memancing kita keluar dari gedung, supaya mereka dapat menerobos dengan mudah." sambung Sam tak kalah bingung.

Natasha menahan rasa gelisah di dalam dirinya, secara bersamaan ia merasa cemas memikirkan anggota Avengers yang lain. Instingnya berkata mereka yang tak ikut misi kali ini justru dalam bahaya lebih besar dibandingkan mereka yang ikut misi. Sebagai mantan 5 _assassin_ terhebat di dunia, ia sadar betul bahwa rencana musuh telah berjalan sangat mulus. Natasha juga berterima kasih kepada Fury yang telah mengirimkan laporan mendadak itu. Kalau saja mereka terus melakukan perjalanan, mungkin mereka sudah menjadi santapan spesial oleh hewan buas di pulau itu.

.

.

.

Captain HYDRA terkejut begitu mendengar pesawat _starkjet_ merubah haluan kembali ke Tower. Tak ia sangka pion dalam meja caturnya termakan satu, begitu pikirnya.

Winter Soldier dan Rumlow menatap atasan mereka agak panik, takut kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan.

"Tak apa-apa," suaranya begitu merdu bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya, kecuali kalau yang mendengarnya tahu siapakah dirinya "segalanya tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku hanya kaget ternyata mereka menyadari rencana kita lebih cepat."

Winter Soldier bertanya setelah memastikan sang atasan memang tidak marah "Jadi sejak awal kita membiarkan Avengers yang tersisa menyadari rencana kita?"

Pertanyaan Winter Soldier hanya dijawab dengan anggukan puas Captain HYDRA. Rumlow kembali teringat kata terakhir sang atasan sebelum ia diberi perintah menculik kakek tua yang ia sangka Letjen Ross

' _E_ _scam dedit tibi bona , vos got melior praecessi._ ' artinya 'semakin banyak umpan yang kau taruh, semakin bagus hasil yang kau dapat'.

Jujur Rumlow tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Captain HYDRA, namun setidaknya mereka berhasil menjalankan perintah sesuai keinginan atasan.

Captain HYDRA berjalan memasuki laboratorium besar diikuti oleh Winter Soldier dan Rumlow di belakangnya. Beberapa ilmuan langsung memberi hormat kepadanya, Di tengah laboratorium terdapat sosok Maria Hills yang masih belum sadar setelah kalah melawan Winter Soldier dikurung di dalam tabung bius bagaikan tikus percobaan.

" _So, Tony Stark, will you come here for helping our victim for real? Or maybe I should say victims._ "

Di samping Maria Hills tampak 6 Avengers lain yang berhasil mereka tangkap terkurung di dalam _cyro,_ semacam kurungan es yang menghalangi penambahan usia dan penuaan korbannya. Melihatnya saja Captain HYDRA kembali mengingat hari pertama ia ditemukan oleh HYDRA.

"Semakin banyak umpan, semakin bagus hasilnya. Cepatlah kemari Tony, aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu. Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol banyak hal tentangmu di dalam ruang kerjaku atau kamarku kalau kau mau." Batin Captain HYDRA sembari memperhatikan tawanan mereka.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

 **Sori kalau kalau mungkin ada beberapa tokoh yang jadi OC dan maaf banget kalau gaya penulisan saya kurang bagus. kalau anda punya pendapat atau kritikan tentang chapter kali ini, review pleaseeee (ngarep). BTW cerita ini sekitar 2,2+ word, kemungkinan ane cuma bikin fich ini sampai 4 chapter doang.**


End file.
